Trust or Kill?
by Spottedmask12
Summary: Its the 76th Hunger Games. A new president has gone back to the games. In district 12 Katniss's daughter, Willow, is picked. Now Willow has to figure out who to Trust and who to kill as she joins the games!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this book you can create characters to go into the Hunger Games I will show you what you need to put in the form and what districts I need, I will show an example with my own character, who is Katniss' daughter. Here are the Districts I need:**

District 1:

Boy Tribute:

Girl Tribute:

District 2:

Boy Tribute:

Girl Tribute:

District 3:

Boy Tribute:

Girl Tribute:

District 4:

Boy Tribute:

Girl Tribute:

District 5:

Boy Tribute:

Girl Tribute:

District 6:

Boy Tribute:

Girl Tribute:

District 7:

Boy Tribute:

Girl Tribute:

District 8:

Boy Tribute:

Girl Tribute:

District 9:

Boy Tribute:

Girl Tribute:

District 10:

Boy Tribute:

Girl Tribute:

District 11:

Boy Tribute:

Girl Tribute:

District 12:

Boy Tribute:

Girl Tribute: Willow Mellark

**A/N: If you want to have your character in the book you need to fill out a form.**

Form:

Name (can be real or fake name):

Age:

Career Pack (yes or no):

Bloodbath (yes or no):

Preferred District (up to 3):

Personality:

Appearance:

Family (only if you want me to know or if your character makes it to the top 8, or if you volunteered for someone in your family or if you are the daughter/son of a fellow victor.):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Rating (What do you want the Game makers to judge you. Please be honest. Not everyone can get a 12. Rate from 1 to 12):

Power (A little description of how strong here please):

Stamina (description):

Intelligence (description):

Friendliness (description):

Balance (description):

Adaptability (description):

Luck (description):  
Creativity (description):  
Resourcefulness (description):

Preferred weapon:

Open to alliances (yes or no):

Reaping outfit:

Token (if you have one):

Reaped or volunteer:

Reaction:

If volunteer, why?:

Preferred death (if you want me to surprise you just write surprise me):

Anything else?:

**A/N: Now here's my example:**

_Name: Willow Mellark_

_Age: 14_

_Career Pack: No_

_Bloodbath: No_

_Preferred District: 12_

_Personality: Kind at times, but also pretty bad tempered._

_Appearance: Long brown hair, blue eyes, and dark tan skin. Height: 5'3 Weight: Very light for her age. Small and skinny._

_Family: Mother: Katniss, Father: Peeta, and her brother, Jay._

_Strengths: She is very fast, can climb trees, and can jump from tree to tree. She is also very good at camouflage. _

_Weaknesses: Being very small and not very strong._

_Fears: That her family will be hurt while she is gone, and that she will lose her little brother._

_Rating: 10_

_Power: Not very strong. Relies more on speed._

_Stamina: Can run for a very long time without needing a break._

_Intelligence: Very smart, knows a lot about plants and animals._

_Friendliness: Not very friendly at times._

_Balance: She has very good balance.]_

_Adaptability: Her mother has taught her how to adapt, so she is realy good at it._

_Luck: Willow has okay luck._

_Creativity: Willow loves to draw and create designs on cakes. This helps with camouflage. _

_Resourcefulness: Willow doesn't like to waste food or natural resources. She is very good at identifying what is poisons and what is not. _

_Preferred Weapon: Bow and Arrow._

_Open to alliance: Yes_

_Reaping Outfit: Pink dress and pink little flats._

_Token: Her mother's Mocking Jay pin._

_Reaped or volunteer: Reaped_

_Reaction: Willow was shocked and really scared, but tried not to show it._

_If volunteered, why?: N/A_

_Preferred death: Willow would like a noble death of trying to help someone._

_Anything else: Willow will do anything to get back home._

**A/N: There you have it. You all now know about one of the characters in the book. If you want to be in the book, review it and fill out the form. Thanks to everyone who does. You make the book wonderful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This book has two authors: Me and my co-author, lucybrad33. We hope you like this book. Here are the new District names. The Districts that don't show up are either killed early on or die in the bloodbath.**

District 1:

Boy: Doesn't need a name since he dies early on

Girl: Kara

District 2:

Boy: Avian Hawthorne

Girl: Sara

District 4:

Boy:

Girl: Ariel

District 9:

Boy: Aaron

Girl: Tarah

District 10:

Boy: Kasey

Girl: Angel

District 11:

Boy:

Girl: Lucy

District 12:

Boy: River

Girl: Willow Mellark

**A/N: As you can see we have two boy character openings. If you would like to be in the book, even if it is not your gender, this is your last chance. As Effie says **_**May the odds be ever in your favor!**_


	3. Chapter 1: the real one: Part 1 of 3

**A/N: The contest for characters is over. Congratulations to everyone who sent one in. Your character will be in later chapters not this one. In the next few chapters a couple of the Reaping will be shown. The character's whose point of view is used are the three main characters. They are also based off me and my friends, who sadly are exactly like the characters. Enjoy! **

Ch. 1(the real one): part 1 of 3

_**Willow's POV**_

__I opened my eyes to see dreary sunlight entering my room. I looked at the downcast sky and remembered what was so dreary about that Sunday. It was Reaping day. My mother was sure to be a wreck. She was going to be a mentor for the 76th Hunger Games. After at least three decades of peace terror and anger had surrounded the districts. The reason for it was our new president, President Lune. My mom used to joke that President Lune was a lunatic. Even though my mom only said it to us, me, my brother, and my father, I think the president found out, and she decided to punish us by having a 76th Hunger Games. My district, District 12, was very unhappy about this. We never had many victors before and our population was still very low from the time they had bombed us, so why should we lose more? No one protested though. Probably because the president has her own separate army even though she's not supposed to have one. We seem to have gone back to what my parents call "The Dark Days". When District 12 had like no food and District 1 thrived. District 13 has abandoned us again. They have run back underground and the only reason the president isn't going after them is because they have nuclear weapons. My mother always said not to trust District 13.

I glanced at the clothes laid out for me on my bed, a light pink sundress and pink flats, and try to smile, but it won't come. Today I find out whether I live or die. I'm so nervous that I think I will not be able to eat my breakfast. I change and walk downstairs. I watch enviously as my brother gobbles down his food. Jay has nothing to worry about; he's only ten, so he's not old enough to be reaped, but I'm fourteen. I'm eligible to be reaped. My mother is probably praying I won't be and there is a large chance I won't be picked. There is of course a small chance I will be picked, but I don't like to think about it.

Everyone gathered in the square to hear the Reaping. I was pushed in with the other 14 year old girls. I saw my friend Rose and wished her good luck. Then the Reaping began. I saw my mother and Haymitch, the other mentor, sitting off to the side. A woman, my mother said her name is Effie, walked up to what looked like a big bowl lying on a podium.

Effie smiled at the crowd and said, "Happy Hunger Games!" She was greeted by silence. Not even a baby cried after she said that. Complete and utter silence. This was my districts way of defying the president. We would not cheer. No we would be silent and let them see that we did not think it was a "Happy Hunger Games". No we showed them it was sad and awful Hunger Games to us.

Effie ignored the crowd and started shuffling through the papers in the bowl. I barely had time to send a prayer to God for my safety when she held up a piece of paper and read the name on it, "Willow Mellark!"

Shock and anger stretched like a rubber band through the square. My friends tried to hide me, but I knew it would be no use. I started walking to the podium. Each step was painful as though I had already been in the games and had gotten hurt. I knew why each step was painful; it was because the realization had just hit me. I was walking to my death.

As I walked up to the podium I glanced over at my mother and was shocked to see her crying. That really scared me. My mother never cried. To see her crying now was a reminder that these games were rough and not fun.

When I got up to the podium I noticed the tears running down Effie's face. It seemed that she too was sad I was picked. Then again she did know my parents well and that was probably why she was sad.

Effie turned back to the bowl to pick the boy tribute. She slowly retrieved a slip of paper. Effie opened the paper up and read the name written inside, "River..."

I never did hear his last name, but I didn't need to. I knew who he was. River. My childhood best friend. My hunting partner. The only person who understood me. He was Effie and Haymitch's son. No wonder Effie was crying hysterically. Her son was being sent to his death!

I looked away from River in fear that if he looked at me I would burst in to tears. I never thought there would come a day when I had to kill my best friend. I sent a prayer up to whatever god that was supposed to be watching me that someone else would kill River before I had to. I hoped with all my heart that I would never come across him in the arena because if I did I would have to kill him. My best friend. I would have to kill my best friend to survive.

Effie was still crying, but managed to ask us to shake hands. River glanced at me sadly and I tried to smile at him, but failed miserably. I was so scared and sad, but I couldn't let anyone see me cry because if they did I would be placed as weak and no one was going to think I was weak.

After River and I had shaken hands Effie said as cheerfully as she could, "District 12's tributes. May the odds be ever in your favor!"

_No, the odds aren't in my favor today, _I thought, _Nope, not at all!_


	4. Ch1: Part 2 of 3

Ch.1: Part 2 of 3

_**Angel's POV:**_

__I woke up and looked out to see another glorious day outside my window. While other people would be unhappy on cloudy days I loved them. I loved to dance in the rain and to marvel at the wonderful shapes in the clouds. Yep today was another awesome day.

I got dressed quickly in a pair of jean shorts and a shirt that said _I'm with stupid _with an arrow pointing up. I threw on a pair of faded purple flip flops. I ran a brush through my hair and forced it into a messy braid. I ran down the stairs and found my family gathered around the table looking very subdued.

"Morning everybody. Why so sad? It's a glorious day outside. I can't wait to enjoy another perfect Sunday!" I said happily as I grabbed a piece of toast. I glanced at my family. My mother was wearing her favorite peach colored dress and smiling painfully at me. My father was wearing his best suit and was trying to avoid my eyes. Meanwhile my brother Tyler was dressed in clean jeans and a clean shirt. I glanced down at my outfit and smiled because they looked so ridicules for dressing up on a normal Sunday.

"Honey," My mom said carefully, "You do know what today is right?"

"Of course! Today is Sunday." I said confused. Did she think I was a complete idiot? I knew what day it was!

My mother shook her head sadly, "I know you know what day it is. I meant do you know what is happing today."

Before I could answer my dad said, "We're going to be late, let's go." My family dragged ne to the village square which was crowded with people.

"What's going on?" I asked, "Is someone having a party?" Grownups smiled at me sadly and I stared at them confused, but then the thought of cake at a party consumed my brain and I didn't realize that I had been placed with other fourteen year olds until some woman started talking.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She called out into the crowd. A couple of people applauded, but I was still thinking of cake and missed it.

The lady seemed to search inside a bowl for something and then pulled out a piece of paper. "Angel Wing!" She called after reading the slip of paper. I wandered through the crowd wondering why I was getting a piece of cake first when some men grabbed me and pulled me up on the stage.

"Hey," I yelled, "I haven't had any cake yet!" Some people in the crowd laughed but most looked confused. Didn't they know this was a party?

"Sweetie," The lady said gently, "This isn't a party. You were picked to play in a game that people die in."

"Oh goody, I love games!" I said happily.

The lady shook her head and said, "In these games you could die."

"Then I have to say good-bye to my family!" I said feeling panicked.

The lady shook her head and continued the reaping. She searched for another name and said, "Tyler Wing!"

I watched as mu brother came out of the twelve year old pack, and then I said, "Never mind."

"The lady turned to me and asked, "What?"  
"Never mind I said. My brother is coming with me!" I explained.

She shook her head sadly. But just then a boy mu age ran forward and yelled, "I volunteer as Tribute!" There was a gasp as he finished saying this, and my brother ran to him and hugged him before going back into the twelve year old spot.

"Darn." I said, "Now I have to say good-bye to him."

The lady stared at me then turned to focus on the boy. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Kasey." He said. I stared at him. He couldn't be the boy who sat next to me in class. Could he? I had never taken notice of him before, but now I did. He had short dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes. As I shook his hand I couldn't help wondering why he had volunteered. As far as I knew he had never spoken to my brother before. So why had he taken his place. I couldn't begin to understand. Maybe...But no it couldn't be. As Kasey smiled at me I wondered was it me that had him volunteer, but that couldn't be. I was the village's crazy girl. The one everybody laughed at. He couldn't like me. I decided I was thinking crazy. Nobody liked me more than a friend.

The lady made us face the village as she said, "District 10's tributes! May the odds b ever in your favor."

_Where is that cake _I thought as they took me and Kasey into a new building. _I never got to have any!_


	5. Ch1: Part 3 of 3

Ch.1 (the real one): Part 3 of 3

**Tarah's POV:**

I woke up to see the gloomy sky outside my window. Reaping day. Some kids in my district think that the Hunger Games would be fun to be in, and were thrilled when President Loon started them again. I wasn't one of them. This year my little sister, Ashlyn, was twelve, the official age you have to be for **Them** to enter you into the Hunger Games. By them I meant the capitol, and President Loon. It was because of her that I was worrying about my little sister. Sure I had taught her how to survive in the wild, but she never really got the hang of it. If anyone in our family had to go into the Hunger Games it should be me. I at least had a chance at returning home.

I climbed out of bed reluctantly. I didn't want to get up, but the reaping bell was going to ring soon and I needed to be ready. I dressed in a short light green dress with my usual white sandals. I walked into the kitchen to see my mother braiding Ashlyn's hair. Ashlyn was wearing a lavender dress, and looked really nervous. She turned to me when I walked in, and I smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's your first time having your name placed in. You're not likely to get picked." I said to her softly while I braided my own hair.

"But what if I do get picked." Ashlyn whispered. She stared at me fearfully.

"You won't, I promise." I knew I shouldn't have said that because I can't promise something I have no control over, but I needed to reassure my little sister, and after I said that she relaxed.

Then the reaping bell rang, and we rushed out to the marketplace where they sorted us into our age groups. I watched Ashlyn as she stood with the other twelve year olds, and hoped with all my heart that she wouldn't get picked. It wasn't even fair that they were placing little twelve year olds in a game as dangerous as the Hunger Games! If I ever get a chance to change that I will!

The Capitol lady or at least I think it was a lady you never can tell with the capitol, said into the mike, "Happy Hunger Games!" A couple people in the crowd cheered, and the capitol lady, I think her name is Mary Lou Cantaskery _imagine her poor kids with a last name like Cantaskery_, smiled a big purple smile. Her heavily purple eye lined eyes looked happy, and her dress was bright purple. Too me it was way too much purple. Way too much!

Mary Lou reached into the bowl with all the girl's names, and I watched as she grabbed one slip of paper. She glanced at it and read, "Ashlyn Brown."

I stared at her in shock. Did I hear her correctly? Did she really say Ashlyn Brown? No she couldn't have, right? I told Ashlyn she wouldn't get picked!

Everyone was staring as Ashlyn moved from the safety within the group of twelve year olds, and I moved towards her unconsciously. As Ashlyn got to the stairs to the big podium I reached the guards and called out, "Ashlyn!"

Ashlyn turned to me, and I saw the fear in her eyes. No, she couldn't go into the Hunger Games she would die and I would never see her again! And she is too young to experience something like the Hunger Games.

Ashlyn turned back to the stairs, and I screamed, "Ashlyn, NO!" The guards tried holding me back as I struggled against them crying. I finally choked out, "I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute!"

Everything was dead quiet, and Ashlyn stared at me her eyes huge. Mary Lou smiled and finally broke the silence, "Come on up here dear, this so great! A volunteer!" I went up to the podium and watched as Ashlyn ran to hug Mom.

"What's your name dear?" Mary Lou asked me.

"Tarah...Tarah Brown." I said calmly even though inside I was so happy that at least Ashlyn would be safe, but also scared because I had just volunteered to compete in the most dangerous game.

"Ah, I bet that was your sister, wasn't it?"

"Yes." I replied my feelings making my answer short.

"Didn't want her to get all the glory, right? I wouldn't have wanted that either." Mary Lou said cheerfully and I wanted to strangle her, but I knew I would be dead in two minutes if I even tried, and I needed to try and live for my sister.

"Now for the boys," Mary Lou said as she reached into the second bowl, and pulled out another slip of paper. "Aaron Leigh," She read, and I nearly gasped. Aaron? The boy I've been crushing on for so long? No it couldn't be.

But it was. He walked through the crowd and came up to the podium. We shook hands and Mary Lou called out, "District 9's tributes! May the odds be ever in your favor!"

When are the odds ever in my favor?


End file.
